That Should Be Me
by xXkissandtellXx
Summary: "That should be me holding your hand, That should be me making you laugh, That should be me feeling your kiss" they both feel it, so why can't they admit it. It picks up after Season 2, so its sort of my own version of Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

That Should Be Me - Liam/Annie

**Authors Note: This is my first ever story, so please go easy on me. Please review, I really want to know what you guys think. Hope you like it. xxx**

* * *

The cool breeze from the window gently moved Annie's hair, she sat by her window deep in thought, looking out into the darkness. Another night since she confessed had gone by and she couldn't sleep again, it started to get worse ever since her parents split up.

"How did my life get so messed up" she whispered. Holding her knees up to her chest, she rocked herself slowly back and forth trying to hold back the tears building up in her eyes.

Finally, after what seemed a lifetime of drowning in her thoughts, she got up and ever so slowly walked across her room until she was out the door. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes trying to stop the pain taking over her.

It felt like forever since she had been out of her room. Memories of her parents arguing started to appear as she scanned the hallway, that was the only time she had been out of her room. She stared at the room which was exactly across from hers and a sad look appeared on her face. Dixon wasn't in his room. He has no idea what has been happening at home, the disintegration of their family which he had managed to escape from whilst Annie was living it. She closed her eyes tightly wishing to be away from here.

Annie headed to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and let it run for a while, ice cold water burst from the shower head. She took a step back and paused as she caught sight of her face in the mirror. She stared deeply at the reflection. All she could see was confusion and pain. She couldn't take it anymore and without any hesitation she leaped into the shower directly under the water.

She was still in her pyjamas but she didn't care. She took a minute to try to calm herself but she couldn't hold it in. So instead she let the tears roll down her face freely as she slowly slid down the glass of the shower and sat down, quietly sobbing to herself.

By now the sun had risen and Beverly Hills was now awake. Annie had just entered her room wrapped in a towel. She had been up for quite a while now and knew that her mum would be up soon too. She sat in front of her dresser and brushed through her hair. She decided to wear her plaid dress with a cute belt around it. And since she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, she wore her flip flops.

Annie was now sprawled out across her bed. Her hair was still damp and it was soothing against her neck. Her cell phone vibrated on the table again. She hadn't checked her phone in ages. She reached for it and decided to call Dixon. Voicemail again. She didn't leave him another message; she didn't know what to say. "I can't exactly tell him everything that has happened at home through a message" she thought, "I want to talk to you" she said quietly.

Her text message alert kept flashing in the corner of the screen. She scrolled down her messages, Silver, Silver, Silver, Naomi, Navid, Naomi, Teddy, Ade, and Silver she read. "Wow, I guess people have heard." She wanted to reply to them but she didn't know what to say.

She hadn't seen anyone of her friends since that night she missed the `Passing of the Torch' party.

A slight smile started to form in the corner of her mouth. Remembering that day, the feeling of the wind through her hair, that was truly the last moment she felt free. Sailing on that boat was one of the happiest she had been in a while.

Her face started to darken. The boat which she had spent her last free moments was now gone, nothing but ash at the bottom of the ocean floor.

How could he do this? How could he burn something so beautiful? She didn't dare mention his name, the thought of him just made Annie feel physically sick. It was all her fault, if she hadn't been hanging out with Liam none of this would have happened.

"Oh Liam" Annie said. He had built that amazing boat, it took a lot of his time. It was something he was passionate about and so proud of. As she thought about him, Annie started to feel better, almost happy. Why did the thought of him have this effect on her, it made her feel different.

They had gotten pretty close over the last year, they became good friends. And even the year before that when Liam was just teasing her, they could still have a conversation.

She wanted to see him, she only heard about the whole boat incident through her parents since she was grounded at the time. She wasn't even allowed her phone back until last week. She's still waiting for her laptop to be returned to her.

She thought about the whole situation and decided she needed to explain to everyone, all her friends. They deserved that. But that can be done after what she really wanted to do first which was find out about Liam, she was concerned about him. So she decided to send him a text.

`_Hey Liam, its Annie. I would have called before or texted but since I confessed about the whole hit and run I was grounded, I don't know when you get this but when you do call me. I heard about the boat, I'm so sorry it's all my fault, Jasper did it because of me. Anyways call me soon, I'm worried about you x'_

She read back her text to herself and was a little nervous. She shook off the feeling, took a deep breath and pressed send.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This chapter is a little more in depth about what Liam been going through since the police pulled up at the docks, there is some Lannie interaction in the next chapter so please be patient :) I hope you like this chapter. Please can I get some more reviews, it just helps me to carry on with my story knowing people are wanting more. xxx**

* * *

Liam woke up slightly startled, he slowly lifted his head up and gently rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the tiredness. He had only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep. The events from last night kept replaying in his mind over and over again.

He slowly sat upright in his bed and held his head in his hands, he couldn't believe his mum. She had still left him to go on holiday with Jeffrey after everything that had happened.

He remembered what happened that night, when his boat was set ablaze. After the police arrived at the docks, Liam was taken away to the station. It was then that they rang his step dad and he bailed Liam out for attacking Jasper. Jeffrey, his step dad, was furious and grounded Liam. He took away his car keys, his phone and anything else that was his. As soon as the trial was settled and he was given his sentence which was community service since it was proven he had reacted to a situation in which he had been provoked. Jeffrey had threatened to send him to military school halfway across the world. And last night Liam couldn't take it anymore.

Liam had taken his car keys and tried to get out of the house, it was frustrating him not being able to go anywhere and see anyone. Unfortunately Jeffrey caught him. This was the last straw for his step father and he wanted rid of Liam. As soon as he comes back from his trip with Liam's mum, he will get the transfer papers drawn up for military school. Liam didn't want to leave, he had started a whole new life here and he wasn't going to leave that, he wasn't going to leave all the people he cared about behind.

He couldn't help it, he was furious at the way he was getting treated for one little mistake. He punched him. Liam knew Jeffrey would ruin his mother's life someday and he was already beginning to ruin Liam's. Liam was about to do some serious damage to him but his mum managed to stop him and told them both to calm down.

Liam's head was pounding as soon as he had gotten up to his room last night, why had his mum chosen Jeffrey over him, her own son.

Liam was completely heartbroken about his mum, but he was used to it by now. He closed his eyes tightly and remembered when she came into his room last night.

"Liam listen, I will talk to him and make him see sense. Ok?" his mum tried to comfort him but they both knew that Liam had to do something to stop Jeffrey. "You just have to understand how difficult it is when you go back to your old ways, I know you're a good kid and I want you to show him that, I know you came clean about the coins and you paid him back, but you have to understand Jeffrey is part of our lives now, I love you but I love him too" she cupped his face in her hands and gave him a kiss on cheek. "Stay out of trouble while we are away, ok." she said with a small smile as she was leaving his room. That was the last he saw her.

Liam opened his eyes slowly and sighed deeply. He had to get away from here, he couldn't stay knowing what his fate would be. He couldn't bring himself to accept it. The thought of being sent to military school scared the life out of him.

His mum and Jeffrey would probably be comfortably in their seats on the plane by now. Liam knew he has to leave home before they come back. He immediately leaped from his bed and rushed to get ready.

As soon as he was ready and changed he started packing up his belongings. He was going to take everything, he didn't know where he was going to go but he wasn't leaving Beverly Hills anytime soon. He grabbed his bag from under his bed and put all his clothes into it.

Then he went into Jeffrey's room and grabbed his car keys and his phone. He also grabbed one of his empty gym bags to put the rest of his stuff into. Liam went back to his room and chucked his phone on his bed and put his keys in his pocket.

Finally he had packed up everything and was now heading down to his car. He put all his stuff into his car including his surfboard, no matter how small his car was it fitted all his stuff into it easily. Liam went back up to his room and it was now completely rid of his stuff, he grabbed his phone and headed downstairs. He quickly scanned the house and picked up some of his extra stuff he had forgotten about like DVD's and games he kept in the living room.

Finally Liam headed towards the door, he turned around and looked around at what he hoped would be the last time he ever stepped foot in this house. He took a deep breath and slowly exited.

Liam headed towards his car and got in. He sat down in the driver's seat, he felt relieved. Many emotions were going through his head, and messing around with his decision. Was he making the right decision? Yes he thought. He was really going to do this, he couldn't believe it, he was finally free.

A buzzing sound started coming from his pocket, it was probably his cell phone. He forgot about it, he hadn't checked his messages since it was confiscated. He had a couple of messages and a few missed calls but there was one message that caught his eye. Annie.

He slowly read the text and a slight smile started to appear on his face, his eyes glistened as they met the sunlight pouring in from the window of his car. She could always turn his day around. She could make him feel happier.

He wanted to see her. He had tried to see if she was ok after confessing, but every time he had tried to get in touch with her, he couldn't because Jeffery was around. "That's it" he thought. He chucked his phone onto the passenger seat next to him and put his foot down hard on the gas, he pulled out of the driveway and zoomed down the street. He knew exactly where he was headed. To see Annie.


End file.
